The present invention relates to an earthquake-proof object support device for supporting an object without transmitting thereto a horizontal force by an earthquake.
In view of devastating damage by the Great Hanshin Earthquake in Japan, there is a growing tendency to reconsider earthquake-resisting construction of buildings from the viewpoint of disaster prevention. And there have been studied and gone into actual use an earthquake-resisting structure designed to withstand earthquakes, an earthquake-free or aseismatic structure designed to minimize the influence of earthquake motion and an anti-seismic damping structure designed to artificially control the motion of a building that is caused by an earthquake.
However, anti-seismic measures taken so far are intended primarily for buildings and, as regards earthquake-resisting support means for various devices and equipment disposed indoors, there are available only furniture holders which prevent bureaus and similar furniture from being toppled over when an earthquake occurs.